1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a Red Green Blue to Red Green Blue White (RGB-to-RGBW) color decomposition method and system, and more particularly, to an RGB-to-RGBW color decomposition method and system that can be applied to all displays to express an image using a sub-pixel, for example, a transmission-type display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a reflection-type display such as electronic paper (E-Paper), a photo-luminescent system such as an organic light emitting diodes (OLED), and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional art includes various methods of extracting a Red Green Blue White (RGBW) signal from a Red Green Blue (RGB) signal. However, the conventional art is generally based on not providing an output value of white in order to maintain a degree of purity of colors having a high degree of purity, that is, the colors where V=1 and S=1 based on an ‘HSV’ (hue-saturation-value, also referred to as HSB, hue-saturation brightness) value standard. However, since a brightness ratio of primary colors to maximum white of a panel decreases, compared with an existing RGB panel in this case, a color of an entire image is decreased.